Les fanfictions d'Hinayachan
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Pendant un instant de pur délire, je me suis demandée ce que ça ferait si notre Kuro national tombait sur mes fanfictions Cette fic est un gros n'importe quoi xD OS, très très léger KuroxFye. R &R !


**Résumé : Un gros délire complètement barje sorti tout droit de mon cerveau tordu xD. Où qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si notre inu préféré tombait sur mes fanfictions à moi. Du gros n'importe quoi, je vous préviens ^^ OS, KuroxFye très très light. Ce qu'il doit subir avec moi ce pôv' Kuro. xD Je vais me prendre un coup de katana bien placé si ça continue moi ^^' **

**Disclaimer : Evidemment, les persos ne sont pas à moi, blablabla. La fic se passe dans le pays d'Ôto. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie et que c'est moi qui décide na ! ^^ **

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui apprécient ce que je fais, ça motive beaucoup pour en écrire d'autres :D Dédicaces spéciales à Usagii-san, ton enthousiasme fait super plaisir 3 et à Kuroe-sama pour avoir ajouté pas mal de ses fics à ses favoris :D**

**OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO**

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, c'est kawaiiiii !

- Pousse-toi Moko-chan, je n'arrive pas à lire !

- Eh Fye, va moins vite tu veux ? Je n'ai pas fini !

Kurogane, qui venait juste de descendre l'escalier en tenue de chasseur de démons, tourna la tête vers le « bordel auditif » qu'il venait de capter. Il vit Fye, les yeux rivés à un écran d'ordinateur, si près qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait en décoller son nez, et la boule de poils blanche braillait à côté de lui d'un air abominablement romantique.

- Heureusement qu'il y en a qui bossent hein ! cria-t-il, en rogne.

Fye et Mokona se retournèrent et le ninja manqua s'étrangler en voyant l'hologramme au-dessus de la tête de Mokona, qui le regardait avec un air sadique aux lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?

- Huhu, devine Kuro-choupinet !

- KURO-QUOI ? hurla le ninja, vert de rage. Redites ça encore une fois et je vous fais passer la cafetière au travers du mur, hologramme ou pas !

- Ça j'aimerais bien voir Kuro-chou ! ricana-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Fye.

Celui-ci était devenu écarlate à force de se retenir de rire et Kurogane remarqua également que la boule de poils se tordait de rire sur le bureau. Visiblement, la face de steak se fichait éperdument de se foutre de lui sous son nez. Une violente envie de l'envoyer valser s'empara de Kurogane qui l'attrapa par les oreilles et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Toi, mon gars… commença-t-il.

- Huhuhu ! piailla Mokona. Kuro-toutou est trop mignon ! Lovu, lovu !

Ledit Kuro-toutou en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

- Mignon ? Moi mignon ? Non mais je rêve ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous payez ma tête là tous les trois ?

- C'est à cause d'Hinaya-chan ! lâcha Yûko avec désinvolture.

- Qui ça ?

- Elle écrit des histoires, regarde Kuro-pii ! répondit Fye en désignant son écran d'ordinateur. Ça s'appelle des fanfictions.

- Et ça parle de quoi pour vous vous foutiez de moi comme ça ?

- Mais ça parle de nous mon Kuro-toutou ! minauda Fye en battant des cils.

- HEIIIINNNN ? De nous ? Comment ça de nous ?

- Elle écrit des histoires dans lesquelles vous êtes ensemble Fye et toi, gros crétin ! lança Yûko.

- KWWWWAAAAAAA ?

- Regarde toi-même !

Le ninja se jeta sur la souris et fit défiler les pages. La fanfiction s'appelait « Cours de surf ». Raaaaaaaaah, même dans les histoires inventées, cette sale boule de poils se foutait de lui ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de noyade et de baiser ? ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que l'auteur commence en le tournant en ridicule ? Dégoûté, il zappa sur une autre fanfiction. Là aussi, ladite Hinaya-chan se foutait allègrement de lui. On dirait qu'elle aimait ça ma parole ! Se faire embarquer par un contingent déguisé, n'importe quoi ! Et cette histoire de jeu à la con ! Quoiqu'il devait admettre que ça lui ressemblerait assez d'attraper Fye au vol et de….

« Mouaaaaah mais il m'arrive quoi là je délire ou quoi ? » pensa-t-il.

Et comme par hasard, il se faisait encore tourner en ridicule dans celle-ci. En fait, c'était pareil dans les trois-quarts des fanfictions de cette Hinaya-chan.

- Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh ! Et pourquoi j'ai l'air ridicule à peu près tout le temps ? Pi c'est quoi cette histoire de nous foutre ensemble là hein ? Elle est complètement barrée cette fille ! Vous la connaissez ?

- J'aimerais bien, héhé… On écrirait des histoires « à quatre mains », le nargua Yûko de son air sadiquissime.

- Kuro-Kuro est fâchéééé huhuhu ! Fye doit lui faire un bisouuuu ! chantonna Mokona en sautillant partout.

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? hurla le ninja.

- Alleeeeeeeeeeeeezzz Kuro-chan s'teupléééééééé fais-moi un bisouuuuu ! miaula Fye en se jetant sur lui.

- NAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! Lâche-moi toi !

Le ninja se débattit furieusement pour essayer de se débarrasser du magicien, dont la présence le perturbait au plus haut point après avoir lu ce tissu de conneries. Mais mieux vaut apprendre à un chat à aboyer plutôt que d'essayer de décrocher un Fye d'un Kurogane.

- Le bisou, le bisou ! scandaient Yûko et Mokona.

- Fermez-la vous deux ! ordonna rageusement le ninja en se retournant.

C'est à ce moment que Fye, opportuniste, en profita pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant de détaler. Une bouteille de saké apparut à la main de Yûko tandis qu'elle et Mokona hurlait à la victoire, à moitié morts de rire.

- Eh le ninja ! cria Yûko. T'as la mâchoire qui pend !

Les joues en feu – et pas seulement à cause de la colère -, ledit ninja se ressaisit aussitôt et brandit son katana en hurlant à la mort :

- Reviens ici idiot de mage !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux un autre bisou mon Kuro-Kuro ? le provoqua Fye avec son sourire d'ange.

- !

Ce qu'il advint quand notre Kuro national rattrapa le magicien de son cœur, nul ne le sait et ne le saura jamais. Yûko-san et Mokona étaient bien trop imbibés de saké à ce moment là pour pouvoir le raconter.

FIN


End file.
